What Goes Up
by Zee126
Summary: They say what goes up must come down. Larryboy is that hero but heroes are not perfect. Things seemed fine until Larryboy developes a hero complex. Even though Larry is not he hero he use to be, Archibald stays by his side, silently suffering. But when Larryboy's harsh decisions go bad, how much more will it take before Archibald or Larryboy, or the both of them collapse?
1. The Awesome Hero

**Yay new story! This story takes place in the Larryboy Cartoon Adventures but I feel like I don't need to tell you that.**

**The only reason I'm posting the first chapter of this story earlier that I kinda would have like to is because my birthday is today, so I decided, "Might as well."**

**This story will be really short, probably about 5 to 9 chapters long. This chapter and the next chapter will be pretty short while the following chapters after that will be longer.**

**I feel weird posting this story at this time of year. I'm warning you now, this story will be weird and at one point sad. That's because I'm doing that thing again where I kinda twist one character and hurt another, which probably makes people want to kill me. Anyway I bet you can guess who they are eventually.**

**Also, you will see me put Greta Von Gruesome in this story at some points. I apologize if her German accent sucks.**

**I don't own Larryboy or anything obviously, even if it is my birthday.**

**So, enough of me. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Awesome Hero

They say what goes up must come down.

It all started one cold and bitter evening. The cucumber superhero Larryboy, or in this case, just plain Larry was in his home by a fireplace. It was freezing cold outside, but the millionaire Larry did not notice inside his warm mansion. He sat on a lush and soft sofa drinking delicious hot chocolate his butler Archibald made.

Larry smiled to himself as he drank from the steaming mug. Life was good. It was really good.

The past five weeks have been crime free in the city of Bumblyburg, all thanks to Larryboy. Not a single villain was seen out of jail for long, and it was not because of how cold the weather was getting. It was because Larryboy quickly defeated them all by himself.

Mostly himself.

At that moment, Archibald, Larry's butler walked into the warm room carrying a tray of hot chocolate and a newspaper. But Archibald was much more than a boring butler.

Archibald was the one who helped Larryboy out behind the scenes. He was the one who maintained all of the weapons and machines Larryboy used, and the one who did all the research on what was going on and which villain was attacking the city. In fact, most of the work Larryboy did was also partly because of Archibald.

Archibald set the tray down on a table. He picked up the _Daily Bumble_ newspaper and looked at the front page.

"Look at what it says here," Archibald said, showing Larry. He and Larry were also really close friends by the way.

"Make sure you bundle up, because the weather in the next week will be freezing cold, with temperatures as low as thirty-one degrees-" Larry began to read out loud.

"Not the weather column," Archibald said, pulling the paper away. Then he lifted it up again. "Read the front a page. There's an article about Larryboy."

"Since when is there not an article about me on the front page?" Larryboy chuckled, "I am that hero after all." Then he turned his eyes to the front story.

"Crime has been at an all time low all thanks to Larryboy. It's been five weeks, and Bumblyburg has been entirely peaceful besides the dropping of the temperature this season. As soon as a criminal breaks out, Larryboy immediately stops them, as if there was someone to tell him where the villain exactly was and what exactly he should do," Larry read. "Wow! I guess I really am smart!"

Archibald silently stared at the newspaper while Larry did not notice. The last part was almost directed at him.

Larry continued to read, "Today was the best victory yet. Witness report to seeing the notorious villain Greta Von Gruesome escape from prison today. As soon as she did, Larryboy suddenly "came falling out of nowhere," according to one witness. Then he gallantly wrapped Von Gruesome up with a simple pull with one of his famous plunger ears. The villain was immediately brought back to jail just five minutes after she escaped. This was one the quickest arrest ever made! Thank you Larryboy for another success for justice in Bumblyburg!"

Larry finished reading. A wide smile spread across his face. "I remember this! That was awesome! I just jumped down from that building and stopped Greta! It was so easy! Aren't I awesome?"

Archibald did not answer, looking back at the newspaper. That was not how _he_ remembered it.

* * *

_FIVE HOURS AGO_

Larryboy did not want to be out here. But Archibald forced him to.

The cold wind slashed across his face. How can there not be any snow right now? In fact, Larryboy would have happily ran outside if there was piles of soft white snow everywhere and if the air was fully of papery white flakes flying around.

But no, it was just cold. Cold and gloomy. The air was blowing cold air everywhere and the sky was all cloudy but no form of precipitation fell from the sky. Today it was just a cold and dry day in the beginning of February.

Larryboy wanted to stay home, all warm and toasty. He was actually in the middle of a nap were Archibald suddenly burst into his room. Larry was too tired to really hear what Archibald was saying. He just watched him panic and jump up and down. His mouth moved quickly but his voice was distant and muffled. The next thing Larry knew was that he was forced to change into Larryboy and stand above Bumblyburg on some random building while the cold air slapped him.

If Larryboy paid any attention to what Archibald was saying, he would have heard, "I upgraded the computers in the LarryCave and they found reports that Greta Von Gruesome just escaped from jail! Hurry! You must stop her now! She just escaped! Hurry while she just escaped! She's out in the open! Why are you still staring at me! Change into Larryboy and go to 67 Berry Street! She's right there! HURRY UP!"

Larryboy stood on top of random building on the street Archibald told him to go to. Then he realized he actually hated heights. Even though he as Larryboy was on top of a high structure every day, he was still dead afraid of being too high.

"Archie, why do I have to be here again? Do you know how cold it is?" Larryboy complained to Archibald through the communicator in his plunger ears.

Back at the LarryCave, Larryboy's secret underground headquarters under the LarryManor, both named after him, Archibald sat at the LarryComputer where it played footage of Larryboy obtained from a satellite on the roof. Archibald sighed in frustration.

"I told you, Master Larry!" he said, "Greta Von Gruesome is directly below you right now. You need to stop her from escaping and bring her back to the Bumblyburg jail!"

"It's too cold, Archie!" Larryboy yelled, not listening to what Archibald just said. "I'm just going back to the LarryCave now!"

"But Master Larry!" Archibald yelled.

"I'll do it later, Archie!" Larryboy replied, beginning to walk away. Unfortunately, he did not realize he was walking towards the edge of the building.

"Ahh!" Larryboy yelled as he fell off the building. Fortunately he quickly fired a plunger that stuck to the building. Larryboy hung from the cord as he fell a little slower.

Meanwhile, Greta Von Gruesome was making her way through the street. She was out in the open, and everyone noticed her, but she able to have her metal laser gloves with her. She held them up threateningly to every scared citizen who saw her.

Suddenly Larryboy landed on top of her, much to her annoyance.

"Larryboy! Vat are you doing here? How did you vind out I escaped so vast?! How did you vind me?! You vill not catch me zis time!"" Greta yelled in her German accent.

"Huh?" Larryboy asked, oblivious. Then he gasped. "Greta Von Gruesome! You escaped!"

"The plungers! Tie her up with the plungers!" Archibald yelled.

Almost immediately Larryboy wrapped Greta up in his plungers before she could even think about raising her metal gloves.

"Zis isn't fair! I just escaped from prison! You can't make me go back zere! I didn't even sink of a scheme yet!"

she cried in anger.

Soon a group of policemen came and tossed Greta into a police car. Larryboy watched with only one plunger attatched to his helmet.

"I'll revenge you for zis humiliation! You didn't even give me zee chance to even do anything! But one day-" Greta held up her metal index finger towards Larryboy, shaking it angrily to make a point, "I'll get you!"

The police officers closed the doors of the police car as Greta quickly squirmed all her metal fingers around like a mad man. The car drove off.

All the nearby citizens saw how quick Larryboy stopped Greta and started to cheer. Larryboy beamed.

Archibald stared at Larryboy on the computer. He was somewhat angry that Larryboy just ignored him before. But crime is defeated still and peace continued for the fifth week.

Why does he still have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Back to the present, Archibald looked up at Larry. He was still sitting in the couch, saying how awesome and great he was.

"I did it all by myself, Archie! I'm the best superhero ever! I did it! I kept crime out of Bumblyburg for so long! Because I AM THAT HERO!" Larryboy said, yelling out his superhero catchphrase.

Archibald politely nodded and picked up his own mug of hot chocolate.

"You really are a hero," Archibald said, supporting his best friend. But as he began to sip his hot chocolate and as Larry continued talking about how cool he was, he began to regret saying that a little.


	2. The Absent Hero

**Another short chapter. Sorry. But I promise the next chapters are longer!**

**This may be the last time I'm posting for this year and I'll pick up again next year. Of course, this may be a lie...**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Absent Hero

A week later, the cold air did not stop. It just got colder. Or, according to Larry, it was "too cold."

Larryboy's success still continued for the sixth week, and the people of Bumblyburg could not nave been any happier. Well, almost everyone.

Larry was relaxing in the same room with the soft couch and fireplace reading a bunch of newspapers from the past days, specifically all the articles about the lack of crime and how great Larryboy was. He loved them all, how they all glorified him so. But he did not need the newspapers to praise him. He kept telling himself how great he was himself.

As Larry picked up a newspaper, he shivered slightly. The cold was reaching him.

"Archibald!" Larry yelled from his arm-chair. "Archibald! Archibald!"

Archibald walked into the room. "Yes, Master Larry?"

"Can you please turn the heater up?" Larry asked.

"Sure," Archibald replied, simply turning around and switching a dial on a thermostat.

"You know, the thermostat was right here. You could have gotten up and switched it yourself instead of yelling for me," Archibald said.

"Yeah, but I'm in the middle of something now," Larry said.

"And that is?" Archibald asked.

"Reading all these newspapers," Larry replied, "I'm looking at what people are saying about me."

"Why?" Archibald asked.

"To see if they feel satisfied with me or how I should satisfy them more," Larry replied, "Like now they are really happy that I am able to keep crime out of the city for so long. I am also trying to find cool ways to stop crime."

"Like how?" Archibald asked.

"Well, such as I think I need a lot more stuff to use to fight crime," Larry said. Then he held up a notepad. "I made a list of stuff you could make that would help me look more awesome." Then Larry practically threw the notepad at Archibald's face.

Archibald peeled the notepad off his face and looked at it. There was a really long list. In fact, it filled up the entire notepad.

"New laser guns, a jet pack suit...plunger upgrade?" Archibald raised an eye at this and looked at Larryboy.

"That one I highlighted in green because that's the one I really want you to build!" Larry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Archibald asked.

"Well, instead of my plungers to stuff, I had this idea that when they touch someone, other than grabbing on to them, they should do something else, like effect them in some way."

"Well, I guess I could try, but I have to figure out how by doing excessive research and then I have to go get the materials," Archibald explained, as if he was actually going to do all that stuff.

"You have the time, and I will come up with the ideas," Larryboy said, "and we have plenty of money Archibald. If not, well maybe some of the citizens could give some to us!" Larry said.

"What?"

"Well, Larryboy is part of protecting Bumblyburg. What if the taxes partially went to me? We could get money from the people! Can you send a message to the mayor asking for that?" Larry asked.

"I don't know," Archibald said, doubtfully.

Larry shivered again. "You know Archibald, the heater thing isn't working. You should light the fireplace up instead. It would be much more toasty."

Archibald nodded and put the notepad in his pocket. Then he after he leaned into the fireplace and set a fire, he stood up, his suit a little smudged from ashes powdering the fireplace.

"Hey Archie, can you make some tea?" Larry asked.

Archibald smoothed out his pants and said," Yes, Master Larry."

Five minutes later, Archibald came back with a cup of tea.

Larry sat on the couch still, flipping through newspapers and scribbling plans on paper. He looked up at Archibald.

"Hey Archibald, could you put seat warmers in the LarryMobile. Seeing how cold it is now, it would be miserable to drive in it," Larry asked.

"Of course, I'll get on it along with...that long list of weapons," Archibald replied.

"Don't worry Archibald," Larry said with a smile, "You can just work on the ones written in red first."

Archibald pulled the notepad out again. He sighed. The whole list is written in red.

"And you should really get around to making the LarryMobile got faster. It would help a lot," Larryboy said, not even looking up. Archibald set the tea down on a table in front of Larry.

"Oh yeah, while you are at it, can you get coffee instead of tea?" Larry asked. His tone sounded happy but yet it made Archibald's head burn.

Archie picked up the tea again. "Of course."

When Archibald came back with a cup of coffee, Larry was in the same place.

"Can you actually change that coffee into hot chocolate, Archie?" Larry asked absent-mindedly.

Archibald froze and twisted his face into a smile. Shaking he said, "Ok then, Master Larry."

When Archibald was walking down the hallway again, he heard Larry cal him again. "Archie! Archie! Can you add whip cream on top of the hot chocolate? Oh, and while you're at it can you get some of that pie you made earlier? And don't forget to start figuring out the plunger upgrade!"

Archibald's smile left his face.

* * *

_FOUR HOURS LATER..._

The door to the room burst open.

"Master Larry! Master Larry!" Archibald screamed. If he had arms, he would be waving them around frantically.

"Huh?" Larryboy asked. He was asleep on the couch surrounded by papers when Archibald ran in. Larryboy jolted up, papers flying everywhere. He looked up at the clock. It was seven at night.

"Master Larry!" Archie panicked.

"You finished anything on the list?" Larryboy asked.

"No" Archibald said, frustrated at the side track, "But really, you have to-"

"Can I see them? I really hope you figured out how to update my plungers! I don't really care for the other stuff, but it's just that I came up with this really good idea!" Larryboy said.

"Uh, no, but Master Larry!" Archibald yelled.

"You didn't? I think that-"

"Master Larry! Listen to me!" Archibald cried out, "This is important!"

"What is it?" Larryboy asked, finally listening.

"Greta Von Gruesome escaped again,and she wants revenge!" Archibald finally said.

"Revenge?" Larry asked, then he looked out then window. It was dark and cold outside. "Can you take care of that Archibald?"

Archibald went pale. "What?!"

"I figured out some ideas about what my plunger can do," Larry explained calmly, "I'll try to fix them up myself while you go fight for me."

"Why would I do that?!" Archibald yelled.

"It will be easy Archibald. Just do this just this one time. It shouldn't take long if you do what I did last time," Larry said calmly.

"Last time you fell off a building!" Archibald pleaded. He did not want to do this at all. "You're the superhero, Master Larry! I can't do this! Larryboy has to!"

"Yes, but I am also Master Larry. And as_ your_ master, I want you to do this for me!" Larry explained.

Archibald glared at Larry. First there was the endless requests, and now this one. Yet Archibald did not want to get into a fight with Larry now. Maybe this would not be so bad.

Archibald closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, with his voice lowered, he said, "All right then. I'll do it."

Larry smiled innocently. "I knew you would do this, Archie. But when you do this, can you bring back one of Greta Von Gruesome's metal gloves?"

"What?!" Archibald felt shocked again.

"I decided that some of the materials I need for my plunger idea is in her gloves. So I need you to get one for me," Larry explained.

Archibald mentally face palmed inside his head. What did he get himself into?

The next thing Archibald knew was that he walking through Bumblyburg in the cold holding nothing but a toilet plunger. Meanwhile, Larry was back in the LarryCave, working on his plungers. Archibald realized Larry never told him what he was going to do with his plungers except that he said he wanted his plungers to do something to the villains they touch. Archibald guessed that since Greta's gloves shot lasers out of her fingertips, Larry wanted the glove so that he could take the part of the glove that shot the lasers and insert it into the plungers. Was Larry thinking of adding lasers into his plungers?

Archibald shook his head. Larry really did get weird ideas.

Archibald stared at the toilet plunger in his hands. Archibald said that if he was to fight Greta, he needed one of Larryboy's gadgets, but Larry handed Archibald a toilet plunger, saying he needed to make sure the devices were ready for any other emergencies, to which Archibald thought that he was about to get into an emergency, and he thought a normal toilet plunger was the same as the ones he normally used.

Archibald walked through the cold streets, looking for Greta. He sighed as he thought about what Larry said to him. It was not just that day that Larry made him do many chores but its been like that since last week. But Archibald did not realize it until now. Now he is reminded of all those constant cries of "Archie! Can you-" that rang out every minute. Yet Archibald was too loyal. Too nice? Maybe he was letting Larry run over him.

Archibald stopped walking. What happened to Larry? Six weeks of no crime and he suddenly thinks he is the reason. He thinks he is the one who did it all. About fifty percent of what Larryboy did Archibald was also responsible for. Larry stopped giving him credit weeks ago but they were still friends.

Were they? Were they really friends still? They lived in the same house and saw each other everyday. They liked having them around and helped each other. But when was the last time Larry helped Archibald? He just sent him out with a toilet plunger and expected him to come back with a metal glove.

"Out of my vay, asparagus!" a gruff German voice yelled at Archibald, snapping him out of his thoughts. Archibald looked up to see Greta Von Gruesome towering before him in a black and white prison outfit. She still wore her cyborg-like metal gloves that were somehow connected to her.

"Move! I'm on the run here, and if you vant to get in my vay, I'll zap you with my gloves!" she yelled before she harshly shoved Archibald to the ground.

Archibald huffed in frustration stood up. Dusting his coat off with the handle of the plunger, he watched Greta walk away. He lifted the plunger up. He had to do this now. "Why are you making me do this, Larry?" Archibald muttered. Then he swung the plunger up and threw it.

Greta angrily turned around. She pulled the plunger off the back of her head and held it in between two fingers, zapping it with them. Her face twisted into a terrifying expression while she opened her hand, letting ashes of what use to be the plunger sprinkle on to the cold sidewalk.

Archibald stared at her in fear. He was in trouble.

* * *

_TEN MINUTES LATER..._

Archibald shivered against the side of the building. He was not shivering because he was cold, but because he was scared. Really scared. He thought he could do this, but he now he knew he would not make it out this time.

His black coat got torn to shreds. His glass monocle got shattered. In fact, now it was just a golden ring sitting on his face. He huddled against the building. The whole street was a mess from Greta's wrath. A bent street lamp here, a destroyed mail box there. People were crowded around in the background watching. And then there was Greta, breathing angrily, her hands clenched into fists, her eyes staring at Archibald. Every step she took closer to Archibald made his heart pound louder. Greta was getting closer but she took slow steps.

"And now, for the last blow," Greta threatened. She raised one hand up, pointing all five fingers at Archibald, about to shoot.

Numerous times Archibald heard people in the crowd mutter, "When's Larryboy going to show up? That poor guy, he's being beat up by Greta Von Gruesome. Is Larryboy coming to save him?"

Archibald wondered the same thing. What was Larryboy up to? Was he too busy working on his plungers to remember that Archibald was sent to do something he was supposed to do. Did he forget that his best friend could be in danger. No, Archibald _was_ in danger. Greta was getting closer and closer. Soon Greta's fingers were pressed against Archibald's face. He could feel her fingers vibrating, about to shoot.

Archibald continued to shiver as the cold gloves began to heat up. He was about to get hit. He was about to-

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. Now Archibald began shivering because of fear and the cold as freezing air blew into his face. The wind made his eyes sting and he closed them.

All Archibald heard was yelling. The wind began to blow harder. Archibald adjusted his position slumped against the wall to avoid getting blown away by the wind.

The yelling did not sound terrified. It actually sounded happy or excited even. Then Archibald heard another scream. It sounded like Greta's.

Archibald opened his eyes as the wind blew the hardest. All he saw was Greta suspended up in the air. Dried leaves spiraled around here, making Archibald know that the wind was the strongest around her. She seemed caught up in a twister around her own body. Archibald pushed himself against the building, trying to stay protected from the wind.

Then Archibald saw a tiny tornado make its way down the street. It spun around in a circle around the suspended Greta, making Greta spin around faster and faster. Then the tornado disappeared abruptly. Greta got pushed in the air, tumbling and flailing her arms as she got pulled away. Archibald quickly looked up to that in the place of the twister was a a lemon with black hair, glasses, a yellow skirt, and a tiara. Archibald recognized her as Lemon Twist, the superhero who could control wind. As she swiftly fell to the ground and stuck her landing, Greta flew through the air and crashed into an open police car parked nearby. A police officer quickly shut the door. The winds stopped abruptly.

Archibald looked around stunned. Lemon Twist approached him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I guess so," Archibald said.

"Your coat is torn and you almost got zapped by Greta. I'm not sure if you are exactly ok. I can't believe you got attacked by her," Lemon Twist said.

Archibald slowly got up to his feet. "But why did you come here?"

"I heard that Greta Von Gruesome began attacking some random citizen and no one was helping him, so I decided to drop by," Lemon Twist said with a smile. Then she added, "I heard this city is under Larryboy's protection. I wonder where he is. I hope he's happy I helped him out on this one."

Archibald nodded. What Lemon Twist did not know was that Larryboy was the reason Archibald almost got hurt.

Lemon Twist was then surrounded by a crowd of cheering citizens. Lemon Twist just smiled and said she was happy to help as reporters came up to her, holding out notepads and cameras.

Archibald stepped away from the crowd as a faint smile on his face disappeared. Lemon Twist, a superhero from another town, came in to help him. Meanwhile, this was Larryboy's town and he did not help at all. Archie was Larryboy's closest friend. Did Larry even care. Archibald frowned. He expected Larry to be in the LarryCave working on his plunger idea oblivious to what just happened.

Greta Von Gruesome did not want to go away quietly. She kept demanding that the police officers let her out of the car, which was locked. Her gloves locked in handcuffs pounded against a car window.

Then Archibald remembered that Larryboy wanted Archie to bring back one of Greta's gloves. Archibald sighed and walked up to the police car. He tapped against the window.

Greta glared at him once more.

"Here we go again," Archibald muttered.

* * *

_TWO HOURS LATER...SO MANY TIME BREAKS..._

Archibald limped into the LarryCave. It took Archibald's attempts at asking nicely and ten policemen to restrain Greta, but Archie did it. He dropped a metal glove on a table in the LarryCave. He got strangled by it when Greta still wore it but he somehow managed to take it back with him.

Archibald looked around. He found Larry's superhero mask on the table surrounded by blueprints but Larry was nowhere in sight.

"Master Larry? I'm back," Archibald called.

Then Archibald looked up and saw Larry. His back was turned. He was facing a computer screen. He was watching footage of what appeared to be Lemon Twist defeating Greta Von Gruesome. He watched it over and over.

Archibald joined Larry. "Master Larry?"

"Why did she do it?" Larry asked.

"She said she realized no one came to help me when I got attacked so she decided to help out," Archibald replied.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"What?" Archibald asked surprised.

"This is_ my_ city. She should have stayed in her own town, whatever it is. She should not have tried to get into my business. Now everyone will look up to her as a superhero and not me. Where will I go? What will happen to me?" Larry asked.

"That can't be true. Surely everyone will like you still unless you give them a reason not to," Archibald said. _"You're starting to give me a reason...did I just think that?!"_ Archibald thought to himself.

"I've watched her on the Larry Computer when she came to stop Greta. Everyone in Bumblyburg seemed to like her a lot afterwards," Larryboy said. Then he turned to Archibald, frowning. "She has to go."

Archibald was silent, his mouth curved into a stunned frown. He could not believe it. Archibald simply turned around and walked away. He walked to his own room and sat down on a chair. He took a cushion and buried his face into it. If someone were to listen closely, he was muttering something.

Little did Archie know, someone was watching him. Larry stood outside of the door of Archibald's room, his back against the wall. He looked down at the floor. He could not hear that Archibald was muttering something or even notice that Archibald was burying his face in a pillow because of how sad he was. Larry just thought Archibald was really tired after the long day and walked away.

Archie was not only sad about how Larry kept giving him endless requests or how he seems to hate Lemon Twist, a fellow superhero, just for helping.

What made him feel sad the most was that Larry, his closest friend, was watching him when he was in trouble and did not even think about helping him.

_"What happened to you, Larry?"_


	3. The Corrupt Hero

**So...what I said in the last chapter was apparently a lie.**

**A LOT of stories and authors I was following updated their stories in the past couple days, possibly for New Years and Christmas.**

**I decided to join them.**

**But this is the last thing I am posting for 2013. I mean it, guys. And yay, it's a long chapter!**

**Oh yeah, if you are not that familiar with the cartoon series, I added one of the characters from that into a brief appearance here.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Corrupt Hero

"Archibald! Archibald! Archibald!"

"What is it now, Master Larry?"

"Can I get another blow torch, a drill, and...did we get any packages today?"

"Why, yes."

"Can you bring it back here too?"

"Sure, Master Larry. What is in it?"

"Oh just something that I need for the plungers. By the way, can you bring back a cup of coffee?"

Sigh. "Sure, Master Larry."

"Also, did we get today's newspaper?"

"Yes.

"It doesn't say anything about Lemon Twist, again does it?"

Archibald was silent.

"It does, doesn't it?"

These were the usual conversations between Archibald and Larry ever since Archibald came home from trying to fight Greta. The past three days Larry was rarely seen outside of the LarryCave. He decided to take over his "plunger project" by himself. Of course, Archibald did not think it was a good idea to give Larryboy a power drill, but Archibald already knew that he could not say no to Larry. It would not work at all.

Archibald only saw Larry when he went inside the LarryCave to take his requests, which happened often. Archibald was always going up to the LarryManor and back down to the LarryCave, usually carrying stuff both ways.

He never told Larry this, but he hated it. All he did was back breaking work but Larry did not seem to care or even notice. But Archibald decided to accept the fact the Larry did not care. Ever since the incident involving Greta and Lemon Twist, Archibald was silently suffering. He was hurt. Nevertheless, Archibald decided to help Larry with whatever he was doing. Even if they were not exactly friends in Archie's mind.

Archibald placed the package and a newspaper before Larry on a table. Larry looked at the newspaper displeasingly. On the front page was another picture of the lemon superhero.

"Look here," Archibald said, "It reads that Lemon Twist said that she is helping stop crime in Bumblyburg because Larryboy has not been seen for a while. Maybe if Larryboy came out and decided to help again, maybe Lemon Twist will leave."

"Well, yeah, but lately I've been too busy on my plungers. It's a really good idea," Larry replied, pulling the package towards him. He opened it, pulled out a marshmallow from it, and popped it into his mouth.

"Wait a minute," Archibald said as he saw this. He pulled the box towards him and pulled the flaps wide open. All he saw was a huge bag of marshmallows.

"You ordered marshmallows?" Archibald asked surprised. "What does this have anything to do with your plungers?"

Larry smiled and lifted up some blueprints covered in doodles and writing with his handwriting.

"My idea is that when my plungers touch something, stuff comes out from them," Larry said, lifting up his Larryboy mask and tracing the brim of a plunger with a pencil. "And that would be marshmallows! Just think, Arch. First I fire a plunger and attach it to a villain, then marshmallows gets squirted from the plungers into their faces!"

Archibald pictured himself hitting his head against a tree. The idea was...interesting. But this also told Archibald that Larry did not change entirely.

"Master Larry, I think that idea is...unique, but I also think you should spend some time outside of the LarryCave. By that I mean you should do some crime fighting. Like I said earlier, maybe if Larryboy came out Lemon Twist will leave like you want her to," Archibald said.

"I guess you're right Archibald," Larry said. "After all, I bet the citizens of Bumblyburg miss the awesome hero I am- better than that natural disaster of a superhero."

Archibald's eye twitched at this. "Right..."

Then Larry lifted up the package towards Archibald. "Marshmallow?"

* * *

Archibald adjusted his headset as he watched the LarryComputer. The LarrySatelite began tracking video footage of where Larryboy was driving in the city in his LarryMobile while Archibald sat in the LarryCave underneath the LarryManor. "

"Why did we name everything after Larry? No wonder he thinks he's so awesome,"Archibald said out loud, "I might as well be called the LarryButler."

Archibald shook away his negative thoughts and was thankful his microphone was not on that time.

"Master Larry, how's the patrol going?" Archibald asked.

"It's getting really boring, Archie," Larryboy complained, "I'm just standing here. Nothing's happening now. It's just really cold still!" Larryboy said. Archibald saw on the computer screen that Larryboy was just standing on a sidewalk. Then he saw someone come out of the building behind him.

"Larryboy! So good to see you! We haven't seen you for a week! This other superhero has been helping out! Where were you?" Archibald recognized the person talking to Larryboy was Mr. Mahoney, the owner of the bakery Larryboy and he were standing in front off.

"I was busy doing some other things," Larryboy explained, "But I'm back now. I'm looking for people to help. Do you need help with anything?"

"Well, actually I have one small problem. But I doubt you have time for such a small deed," Mr. Mahoney said.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Larryboy replied._ "Please don't say watch my store, please don't say watch my store!_" Larryboy thought to himself.

"I made these new cookies designed for the season. It's been getting really cold and I heard it might snow late Thursday night this week. So I made these snowflake cookies and I was looking for someone to take a sneak peek and tell me if I need to fix anything," Mr. Mahoney said.

"Sure!" Larryboy replied. As he followed Mr. Mahoney into the bakery, Larryboy told Archibald, "I guess I'm taking a break now."

The gourd baker lead Larryboy through the bakery until they reached the kitchen. There on a table sat a tray full of snowflake shaped cookies. They were covered with crystal like sprinkles, making them look more like snowflakes.

"Wow! Cool!" Larryboy said, eyeing the cookies.

"You like them? The sprinkles I found make the cookies taste delicious. They even look like crystals! Here, try some!" Mr. Mahoney handed Larryboy a jar of the crystal sprinkles. Larryboy picked up a small handful of sprinkles and tasted them.

"They are delicious!" Larryboy replied, much to the baker's delight.

"Yeah? I was thinking of putting them in that cake over there before I put it into the oven to bake," Mr. Mahoney said, turning his back on Larryboy to admire his cookies more. Larryboy turned around and found a cake in a metal dish, ready to be put into the oven.

Then Larryboy picked up the cup off sprinkles and walked over to the cake pan. "I'd be happy to help," Larryboy said, sprinkling the sprinkles into the cake dough.

"Yes, but I decided not to put the sprinkles in. It turns out when the sprinkles are put under heat, they become explosive," Mr. Mahoney said, leaning over his cookies still.

Larryboy froze. He quietly set the sprinkles down. He stared at the cake. The sprinkles already sunk into the batter.

"Master Larry," Archibald groaned into Larryboy's ear.

Mr. Mahoney came up to Larryboy and picked up the cake. Then he opened the nearby oven and pushed the cake in. Then he turned the oven on.

"Well, that's about it. Thanks for your help, Larryboy," Mr. Mahoney cheerfully said.

"But...but...uh...the..."Larryboy stammered, staring at the oven.

"Hmm?" Mr. Mahoney said. But he barely had time to ask Larryboy what he was trying to say.

Just then, the oven exploded.

* * *

Larryboy and Mr. Mahoney rushed out of what use to be the bakery. Smoke and flames lingered above it as thick amounts of dough oozed everywhere.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mahoney," Larryboy yelled, "I'll save your bakery!"

"Forget the bakery, Larryboy!" Mr. Mahoney replied, "The sprinkles! They are still exploding!"

All around them, the piles of dough erupted. Cake batter flew through the air like water gushing from a geyser. All around them a bunch of innocent citizens were trapped in the goo. Larryboy realized someone had to save them all before they became victims of the exploding sprinkles.

Larryboy jumped out of the dough to an area where it did not spread to yet. Larryboy eyed the many citizens panicking in the dough.

Larryboy quickly snapped his head to the side. One of his plungers shot out and began bouncing off whatever it touched. A cord of plunger rope surrounded the citizens trapped in the gooey dough until they were all tied up together.

Larryboy began to pull with his plunger rope to reel the trapped citizens out of the dough. The dough was strong, but Larryboy kept pulling. The dough kept spreading. Just when Larryboy was about to pull them all free of the dough, a pile of dough exploded in his face.

Larryboy was pushed up and crashed against the side of a building. He slumped against the sidewalk and wiped the dough off from his face. He stared at the citizens, who were all surrounded up to their faces in dough. Everything seemed hopeless now. It would take a few seconds until an unactivated sprinkle made their way to one of the people and blow up.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, and Larryboy knew exactly what was happening.

"No...not her!" Larryboy said out loud, but only Archibald heard him.

Lemon Twist was seen hovering in the air was as a small twister. Suddenly a larger twister surrounded the dough and the citizens trapped inside it. The wind spun faster and faster. When it stopped, all the citizens were all safe and free from the dough, which got tossed away by the wind. Lemon Twist landed on the ground.

"Lemon Twist! Lemon Twist!" all the citizens cheered. Meanwhile, Larryboy stood to the side in shock. He could not believe it. He actually came to help this time but Lemon Twist still saved everyone.

Larryboy approached Lemon Twist through the crowd.

"Hey Larryboy," Lemon Twist friendly greeted him, "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah," Larryboy said, twisting his face into a smile.

"Where have you been? I hope you don't mind me helping out around here," Lemon Twist said.

"Well..." Larryboy began to say.

"I figured it out! Somehow my special sprinkles got into my cake batter and got heated in the oven, causing them all to explode!" Mr. Mahoney concluded, "But since I can honestly say I did not put the sprinkles into my cake, how did they get there?" The crowd made puzzled murmurs.

"Larryboy! You were there with me before my bakery exploded! Did you see anything happen?" Mr. Mahoney asked. Everyone turned to face Larryboy.

Larryboy paused, thinking for an answer.

"Just say it, Master Larry. I think they will forgive you," Archibald persuaded Larryboy.

"It was Lemon Twist," Larryboy replied.

"What?!" Archibald asked in surprise in sync with the crowd.

"Me?!" Lemon Twist asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's right," Larryboy said. "I saw Lemon Twist sneak inside the bakery and pour the sprinkles into the cake batter. The oven exploded before I got to stop her or warn Mr. Mahoney."

"But if she did it, why would she save us?" someone in the crowd asked.

"This was all part of her plan to show off," Larryboy stated.

"But I would never! This isn't my fault!" Lemon Twist stammered, staring at Larryboy confused.

"Well, Larryboy _is_ the superhero of Bumblyburg, so I guess we should all believe him," an officer in a crowd said, approaching Lemon Twist along with a few more officers.

Then everyone in the crowd began to ridicule Lemon Twist and began to leave. Lemon Twist tried to explain everything to the police officers.

"We will probably interrogate her some more, but I doubt that will do anything. We will most likely make her do some community service and clean this mess up," an officer told Larryboy.

"Well officers, you know what to do," Larryboy said. With that, he turned, fired a plunger, and flew away.

"Master Larry! You lied! I can't believe it, you lied!" Archibald said in shock and almost anger.

"Yeah, but I had a reason. I couldn't let everyone know I did it. That would ruin my awesome hero reputation!" Larryboy said as he leaped from a few buildings.

"But that was wrong! That was-"

"Don't say that, Archie! Besides, I was wanting to get rid of Lemon Twist anyway," Larryboy replied. "If I can't beat her in my own game, I'll kick her out of the game entirely. I'll make her become the opposite of a superhero."

"Yes, but the officer just said that she will be put through community service. She won't exactly be gone. And if they put her in jail she would still be released later on," Archibald said.

"Not if she is not in jail," Larryboy said.

"What's your point?" Archibald asked.

"Archie, can you order some spray paint, some more duct tape, and a tiara? And don't purchase it all yet, I'll order more stuff when I get there," Larryboy said.

"Master Larry?"

"Yes?"

"What's all that for?"

"Just to continue on my plungers...and to make my superhero image bigger."

"I don't know if I should-"

"DO IT NOW ARCHIBALD!"

"Gah! Master Larry, are you ok!?"

"I will be. Just begin ordering. Your master demands it."

"Oh ok. See you later? Hello? Master Larry? Are you still there?"

Archibald turned off the microphone and sighed. This was getting worse everyday.

* * *

_TWO DAYS LATER_

**_THE DAILY BUMBLE_**

_ISSUE 3457_

_WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 16_

_You can say that while the temperatures have certainly been dropping in Bumblyburg, the crime activity has definitely risen._

_Its sad to say that the period of peace in Bumblyburg has definitely ended unfortunately. Recently, the town superhero Larryboy has not been seen in Bumblyburg for about a week until the explosion of the Mahoney Bakery a few days ago. Meanwhile, local superhero Lemon Twist has been taking care of the criminals of Bumblyburg, making the weeks of peace last a little longer. But now we can all agree Lemon Twist is the cause of the end of the days of justice._

_It all began when authorities blamed Lemon Twist for the bakery explosion. Sources tell us that Mr. Mahoney and Larryboy were present when heat triggered explosive sprinkles fell into a cake that went into the oven. Larryboy says he witnessed Lemon Twist sneaking the sprinkles into the oven to cause the explosion just to become a hero and save everyone. But this was not the last of her dastardly deeds._

_Neither Larryboy nor Lemon Twist have been seen since that day, but one would think the recent crime waves would have brought their attention. Lemon Twist, who never showed up to do community service issued for the bakery explosion, however seems responsible for the crimes._

_Many criminal acts were pulled in the city, most of them not having much hints to who was responsible. These crimes include the many robberies of the banks of Bumblyburg, blocking the doors shut to the Bumblyburg Elementary School with cement, which locked the poor children inside for a day surrounded by school work, the destruction of about a third of the cities' railroad tracks, kidnapping the mayor, who was found again covered in peanut butter and feathers, the countless amounts of graffiti, and the even more countless robberies in many stores and homes. How could so much happen in two days? And who is responsible?_

_At first, the only clues that stood out was the graffiti itself. Not only was it found in random places, but also at the scenes of the crime. Criminal seemed to only use the color yellow, and most of the time the graffiti consisted of the letters "L" and "T." This vague evidence immediately pointed to Lemon Twist._

_Officers also say they found many other clues that went unnoticed at first, such as witnesses saying a shadowy figure that when explained to professional artist lead to them drawing images that looked similar to Lemon Twist. The destruction of the railroad tracks was at first thought to be very strong wind damage but it now confirmed to be the works of Lemon Twist. At one scene, one fatal clue was found- a tiara similar to the one Lemon Twist usually wore. So now it is official. Lemon Twist, the once great superhero, is a total criminal. Unfortunately, she is nowhere to be seen. No one actually has seen her close up in person. Her whereabouts are unknown._

_As for other local superheroes, they all expressed shock that Lemon Twist would act this way towards another town. In fact, many say they suspect that she may be innocent after all, but the great number of evidence counters those theories._

_As for Larryboy, we were not able to get in contact with him for any comments. We can only hope he is finding a way to stop this madness before it wrecks the whole town._

* * *

Archibald finished reading the day's newspaper in disbelief. He got frustrated at the last paragraph.

The past two days Larryboy was still working on his plungers project. The many demands from Larry finally stopped, but Archibald knew this was not a good thing. The last thing Larryboy said to him was that he had all he needed, then he turned locked himself inside the LarryCave, a DO NOT DISTURB sign in front of the entrance. So while everyone in Bumblyburg thought Larryboy was busy saving the day, he was really working on his plungers all day.

"That's it! I have had it!" Archibald said out loud, talking to no one, "I'm not going to let him push me around anymore! I'm going to stand up to him! I'm putting my foot down!" Then Archibald realized he had no feet to begin with, so he just huffed in anger and started going to the LarryCave.

The entrance of the cave was covered up by a thick wall of wooden boards, complete with the DO NOT DISTURB sign.

"When did these boards get here?" Archibald asked himself. Archibald left the entrance for a second. When he came back, he had a hammer.

With a yell, Archibald broke the boards apart with one pound from the hammer. When he go to the LarryCave, he could not believe his eyes.

The lights were darkened, giving the cave a eerie feeling. Archibald carefully made his way through the dark cave.

"Master Larry?" Archibald called out.

Archibald found the a table cluttered with papers and tools, which was were Larryboy was working on his plungers before. Now Larryboy was nowhere to be seen.

Archibald found a thin sheet of paper on the table. It was receipt. Archibald realized it contained the order Larryboy made a couple days ago. Archibald read through the long list. Larryboy ordered a lot, stuff from yellow spray paint, a tiara, peanut butter, feathers, duct tape, a bucket of cement...

Every item Archibald read off the list gave him a feeling of dread. He remembered the newspaper article he read earlier. "No..."

The last item on the list was something called "Hush Honey." As pleasant as that term sounded, Archibald felt scared of whatever kind of twisted thing that could be.

As Archibald walked deeper into the cave, he came across a storage closet. The door to it lay open by an inch, but Archibald just knew there was something wrong with it.

Archibald pried the door open and stared at what he saw. He gazed upon a large pile of items, all looking expensive to downright cheap. Archibald instantly knew these were all stolen items. But none of that mattered because of what sat in front of the pile.

Duct Taped to the floor was a worn out Lemon Twist.

Archibald jumped back when he saw the lemon superhero. Duct Tape was wrapped around her like bandages on a mummy, and they all withheld her to the floor. Her mouth was also duct taped, but Archibald could hear her faint murmuring or moaning something. Her eyes were blindfolded. Archibald was surprised at how still she was. A golden liquid dripped off the side of Lemon Twist's face. The gooey liquid was imprinted on her in the shape of a circle, as if a circular object was once there.

Freaked out, Archibald left the closet. He did not want to think about how all that stuff and Lemon Twist got inside the closet, but he already knew the answer.

"Larryboy? Where are you?" Archibald called out.

Archibald found a mask on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it in the dim lighting. It was a cardboard mask with strings tied to it. The face on the mask looked like a drawing of Lemon Twist's face scribbled on to it.

Archibald instantly knew what happened. He remembered Larryboy's words: "I will make her the opposite of a superhero." Larryboy must have did all those crimes himself and framed Lemon Twist. All that stuff he ordered was part of this whole plan, not the plungers. As for how Larryboy did things like twist railroad tracks, Archibald had to ask later.

Archibald looked around more and found a big brown bag. Archibald opened it to see piles of money stuffed into the bag. Larryboy must have personally stole that money for himself, even though he had all the money he had. Archibald remembering Larryboy saying that they should ask the mayor if it was possible if the citizens could pay taxes and give him money, but instead Larryboy just stole the money right out.

Archibald continued looking for Larryboy in the big cave. He came across a couple empty canisters labeled "Hush Honey." A few drops of the golden liquid that looked like honey sat on the brim and inside the canisters, but Archibald did not dare to touch them or pick up a canister to read it, fearing what the strange stuff would do.

Archibald looked up and gasped. He finally found Larryboy. Larryboy was sitting on an office chair, slumped over and fast asleep. Archibald did not want to wake him up. He was afraid.

Archibald looked around at everything he just saw that told him more of what Larryboy has become.

Lemon Twist was not the criminal.

Larryboy was.

* * *

**Ok, so if you haven't figured out yet, Greta is not the main villain. _Larryboy__ is-_****PLEASEDONTKILLME!**

**I think I did say somewhere that in one of my future stories I will be twisting a character around again. Well, this is that story, and I'm so sorry, but I just had to!**

**Well, I don't know if this chapter makes you happy or what, but merry belated Christmas and happy New Year!**


	4. The Insane Hero

Chapter 4- The Insane Hero

Archibald made his way to the LarryCave again. It was just last night that he went there and was horrified at what he found. Now he hoped to find Larryboy and try to see what was wrong with him. He also wanted evidence that Larryboy was not a wanted criminal but was still the superhero he was three weeks ago, but perhaps that was asking too much.

Archibald crept into the LarryCave, which was still a mess. How could Larryboy spend two days mostly in here and at the same time be out causing many crimes?

Archibald looked around. He then heard Larryboy's voice in the corner. "So Larryboy is awake now," Archibald said to himself.

Archibald walked quietly until he came up to Larryboy, he was surrounded by tools, papers, a few more empty canisters of the Hush Honey stuff, and some money just randomly tossed in here and there.

Larryboy did not notice Archibald because he was talking to himself. Mostly himself.

"Save us Larryboy! You're our only hero! We love you!" Larryboy's voice cried out as he taped two nails on the floor.

"Never fear, citizens! I, Larryboy, your awesome hero, will save you! I am that hero!" Larryboy said, putting the two nails down and picking up a hammer, which Archibald assumed was supposed to be Larryboy, who moved it around as he talked. Then Larryboy picked up a yellow screw driver and held it up next to the hammer.

"I'm Lemon Twist, and I think I'm more heroic than you! I will destroy these poor citizens because I am terrible like that!" Then Larryboy began twisting the screwdriver in the floor, scratching a circle around the nails. Archibald winced at the sound.

"Ahh, its the evil Lemon Twist!" Larryboy's voice cried out in a high pitched tone.

"Don't worry, citizens! I will stop her! Because I am that hero!" Larryboy said, waving the hammer in the air. Then, to Archibald's surprise, Larryboy took threw the screwdriver on the ground and began pounding it with a hammer.

"Hey, Larryboy, we all think you were the only doing all those crimes! We can't be tricked!" Larryboy's voice said in a lower tone as he pulled a tool box closer to him, full of other tools.

"Oh yeah, well I'm the greatest and only superhero here! You are all just jealous! So take this!" Larryboy yelled as he began smashing the other tools with the hammer.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?! Who accused you of committing those crimes!" Archibald stepped in, wondering who Larryboy was using the other tools in the tool box to represent, forgetting the fact Larryboy was acting insane with that hammer.

"What?" Larryboy asked. He squinted at Archibald. "Who are you?"

Archibald was surprised. "What?"

"I said, who are you?"

"It's me, Archibald!"

"This is Archibald," Larryboy said, holding up a pencil a with a strip of paper tied to it, looking like a bow tie. "Who are you?"

"I'm Archibald, of course!"

"Prove it!" Larryboy demanded, "Tell me something that only the real Archibald would know!"

"Like what?" Archibald asked.

"Why did Canada originate from South Korea?" Larryboy asked.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Archibald yelled in frustration.

"Archie, it is you!" Larryboy gasped, standing up.

"What's going on?" Archibald asked. "What happened to you during the past three days?! Or the past three weeks I suppose?!"

"Fun stuff!" Larryboy said, dropping the hammer on to the floor with a thud.

"OK then, tell me who accused you of those crimes," Archibald asked confused and frustrated.

"The other superheroes," Larryboy said.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning Dark Crow called and said that he and a bunch of other superheroes were talking and feel like I was really the one doing the crimes and framing Lemon Twist. I wonder why they would think that?" Larryboy said.

"Isn't it because you did do them?" Archibald asked.

Larryboy turned to look at Archibald, the storage closet containing all the stolen stuff and Lemon Twist behind him. "How did you know?"

"The proof is around us! There's a bunch of stolen items here and Lemon Twist is in our closet! How did you even pull this off?" Archibald yelled. He was finally letting his anger that built up the past three weeks come out.

"Stealing stuff was easy. I just had to wear a mask that looked like Lemon Twist and spray paint her initials everywhere," Larryboy explained.

"What about the destroyed railroad tracks?" Archie asked.

"Lemon Twist really did do that. A couple of nights ago I was chasing her around and she flew right through a system of railroads. So I decided to spray paint her name there anyway," Larryboy replied.

"How did you even manage to capture Lemon Twist? She's much more powerful than you," Archibald said, not realizing what he just said until it was too late.

Larryboy tensed up a little. "I showed her my plungers. I finished the plunger project by _myself_ finally."

Archibald was confused how squirting marshmallows at Lemon Twist somehow ended up with her being captured. "You really did capture her and did all those crimes then."

"Yeah, all part of my plan," Larryboy said, smiling. His eyes seemed to read pure insanity though.

"You're plan?" Archibald asked.

"My plan to become the best superhero ever!" Larryboy said.

"What?!" Archibald asked angrily.

"Isn't it working?" Larryboy asked happily.

"No! No it's not!" Archibald yelled.

"What do you mean?" Larryboy asked, his happy-like mood dropping.

"You absolutely changed! I can't even recognize you!" Then Archibald remembered how Larryboy was playing with tools like they were dolls and thinking Canada came from Korea. "OK, maybe part of you is the same. But other than that, I barely know you!"

"But I thought you were my best friend Archie," Larryboy said. To Archibald, he sounded so innocent, but at the same time, he felt the lie in Larry's voice.

"That's what I thought a long time ago!" Archibald said, "But your best friend does not order you around constantly without even saying thank you or forces them to battle a super villain by yourself!"

Larryboy stared defiantly at Archibald. "I don't have a best friend anymore then."

Archibald gasped in shock. Then he got angrier. "If that's how you feel, then I don't get why I'm still here! I'll leave you with your own plans and I won't help you anymore!" Then Archibald turned away. He looked back at Larryboy. "Goodbye," he said sternly, trying to hide how much it hurt to say that.

As soon as Archibald turned around again. Larryboy quickly shot a plunger at his back and pulled Archibald to the ground.

"But I'm still _your_ master. And as _your_ master, I command you to stay. After Dark Crow called, I told him and the other superheroes who are blaming me to show up here for a little dinner party so we can straighten things out," Larryboy said.

"You invited them_ here_?" Archibald asked.

"I told them I'm borrowing this place from a friend. I also told them I'm also borrowing a butler to prepare everything. So I think you should start getting preparations ready. The superheroes will be arriving tonight at ten," Larryboy said.

Archibald was truly shocked. Larryboy never really acted like this. "Or else what?"

"Remember that plungers project I was working on, Archie, which I had to do since you worked too slow?" Larryboy said.

Archibald lay on the ground on his front side still as he twisted his head to look at Larryboy's plunger that was stuck to his back.

"So you're going to squirt marshmallows at me?" Archibald asked, almost smirking.

"I replaced the marshmallows with something else," Larryboy replied.

Archibald was silent for a minute. What exactly did he replace it with? Now he knows that marshmallows did not defeat Lemon Twist, but what did? Archibald was afraid to ask.

Then he said, "I'll start preparing for tonight."

* * *

Ten o'clock came quick.

It was below freezing that night. Four superheroes stood at the entrance to the LarryManor. One rang the doorbell and they all waited for someone to answer the door.

A few seconds later, Archibald opened the door and greeted the guest. "You must be Dark Crow, Scarlet Tomato, Sweet Potato, and Hot Tamale. I will be serving you tonight. Larryboy has been expecting you."

Archibald lead the superheroes through the mansion to a large dining room. A big table covered in a white table cloth with five chairs sat in the middle of the room.

"Please take your seats. The food is almost ready and Larryboy will be down soon," Archibald said to them.

"There's no need, Archie. This will be quick," Larryboy said, entering the dining room.

"Larryboy," Dark Crow greeted grimly.

"Nice place you found," Hot Tamale said, not smiling.

"Its nice of you all to come," Larryboy said, sitting down at the table.

"We are a little late because of some black ice on the road," Scarlet Tomato added, not smiling either.

"So what's all this about?" Sweet Potato asked forthright.

"We all know you committed those crimes. You may have had everyone else fooled, but unless you can prove us wrong, we all blame you," Dark Crow said.

"And that's why you are all here," Larryboy said, "I did not do these crimes. I'm telling you Lemon Twist did it all. If I convince you, you could help me and find her," Larryboy said.

"But how exactly are you all going to do that?" Sweet Potato asked, flipping her blonde pony tail.

"That's easy," Larryboy said smiling, "I'll prove it."

In the entrance of the room stood Archibald. As he listened to Larryboy speak, it was almost as if he was normal again. Archibald still knew they were all lies. In fact, he felt terrible that he just stood there while the other superheroes heard the lies.

"First of all, I saw Lemon Twist sneak into the bakery on Monday. I saw her pouring the sprinkles into the cake, but when I realized what she was doing, it was too late and she ran away," Larryboy explained, pacing around the table.

"Yeah, but what about everything else? There were more crimes besides that one," Dark Crow said.

"Her signature was at every crime scene and there were security footage with her committing the crimes," Larryboy said.

"We know that. But how do we know you're being honest? It seems hard to believe that a superhero like _you_ would ever do these things, but we still got this weird feeling since you were the one who outwardly blamed Lemon Twist. So where were you the past two days? Surely you would have showed up and stopped these crimes if you noticed them," Hot Tamale said.

"The past two days I was busy working on something to upgrade my superhero gadgets. When I found out about the crimes, it was too late," Larryboy said. Meanwhile, Archibald was thinking about how he thought that was really true before.

The superheroes were silent. They were thinking.

"What were you working on then?" Scarlet Tomato asked.

"My plungers. I made them stronger," Larryboy replied.

The superheroes stared at each other. Then Sweet Potato sighed. "_Just_ your plungers? I guess you did not change after all."

_Wrong,_ Archibald thought to himself. _It's all wrong._

"Well, I guess that's it then," Dark Crow said, as if he was disappointed that they really did not find anything new. "Since Lemon Twist is missing, we hope you can track her down soon. We will help-"

"No!" Larryboy yelled and jumped, his right eye twitching. The superheroes stared at him confused."No," he said quieter, "It's fine."

_I can't watch this! They need to know the truth! _Archibald thought to himself. He did not care what Larryboy was going to do to him. Everyone was in danger. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Help," a soft voice moaned.

Archibald's mouth hung open as he turned around. He did not just say that. The voice came from behind him.

All the superheroes stood up from the table. Everyone stared at what they saw.

In the doorway of the room sat Lemon Twist. She was somehow crawling across the floor. Her hair was disheveled and her glasses were cracked. She weakly moved across the floor, ribbons of torn duct tape at her sides. The Hush Honey stuff sat as dry smudges on her forehead.

"Help," she whispered again.

"Lemon Twist?" Sweet Potato gasped.

"He's...he's...he did it," Lemon Twist gasped, "He's insane...stop him." Then Lemon Twist's head hit the floor.

All the superheroes turned around to face Larryboy. Larryboy nervously backed away into a dark corner of the room. He stared blankly at the superheroes.

"You...you lied! The evidence is right here! How could you?" Dark Crow gasped.

"You really did do those crimes then! That's unbelievable!" Hot Tamale yelled.

"You're insane! A criminal!" Sweet Potato shouted. She watched Larryboy slink into the corner. "Where are you going? You can't eecape this!

"You're not a superhero anymore!" Scarlet Tomato spoke, then jumped for emphasis. Larryboy's eyes were closed now, his face emotionless.

"You did all those crimes after all! Scarlet Tomato is right. You are no longer a hero! You...are evil!" Dark Crow scolded.

"What are you going to do now?" Hot Tamale asked.

Larryboy instantly shot a plunger at Hot Tamale, his eyes snapping open. As the fire-breathing superhero struggled, Larryboy stepped out of the shadows closer.

"I AM a hero!" Larryboy yelled frowning, "You're the ones who are really evil!" Then Larryboy smirked, surprising everyone. "And you know what heroes do to evil."

Hot Tamale pulled at the plunger stuck to his face. "Get this off me or face the wrath of my flames!"

Just as Hot Tamale was about to breathe fire, the plunger on his face squeezed. Suddenly, something began to ooze out of the plunger. It looked liked honey.

Archibald saw this and gasped. He instantly remembered the Hush Honey and the plungers. So that was what Larryboy replaced the marshmallows with. That was what Larryboy did to Lemon Twist.

Immedieatly, Hot Tamale began yelling in fear and possibly pain. The golden ooze splattered his face. When Larryboy released the plunger, Hot Tamale fell to the floor. He was still like Lemon Twist was. He was silent too. His eyelids were half open.

The other superheroes gasped. Archibald began shaking. "Larryboy...what is that stuff? Where did you find it?"

"Its what I'm going to use on the rest of you," Larryboy grinned maliciously.

"Larryboy...what happened to you?" Sweet Potato asked, afraid.

"It doesn't matter, us superheroes will stop you!" Dark Crow yelled.

Larryboy paused, then picked up his smile again as he raised his dripping plunger. "I am the only superhero."

Larryboy shot another plunger, which Sweet Potato almost got hit with before she ducked. The plunger smashed a large window, large shards of glass raining down.

"Run for your lives!" Archibald yelled, running away. All the other superheroes ran away in different directions of the mansion, no longer feeling like the brave heroes they were.

Larryboy jumped over Hot Tamale and Lemon Twist like a child playing hopscotch and took after his screaming guests and butler.

Larryboy ran through some doors on one side of the room, which led to the kitchen. The lights were dark but Larryboy could tell there was someone there.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~," Larryboy's voice innocently sang, readying his plungers.

He then stopped where he was. He turned around just in time to see Sweet Potato behind him in the dark, using her strong strength to lift up the refrigerator. She was about to throw it. Her face paled when Larryboy faced her.

"I fooouuund you~."

Just then Larryboy reacted by throwing a plunger at her face.

The honey-like substance splattered against her face. She tried to hold the fridge above her as she trembled until the plunger came off. She lost all feeling in her body, but most importantly she lost her strength. She collapsed to the ground and lay still. The refrigerator she was holding crashed against the floor next to her, the door breaking off. Packages of food spilled out and a few bottles broke on the floor. Larryboy splashed in the spilled food as he looked down at Sweet Potato as she began to lose consciousness.

"You monster," she croaked out softly.

Larryboy turned around to see the outline of Scarlet Tomato leave the kitchen in a hurry. Larryboy ran after him, tilting his head so one of his plungers was lifted higher.

Larryboy chased the tomato down a hallway, the Scarlet Tomato yelling and Larryboy telling him to come back.

Scarlet Tomato pounded on various doors in the hallway, trying to open them, but they were all locked. Just then, he came to a dead end.

The black shadow of Larryboy came upon him, and the Scarlet Tomato stared at Larryboy in fear.

"Stay back, Larryboy. I have my laser!" Scarlet Tomato looked up at the laser on his head and back at Larryboy.

Larryboy kept coming closer. The Scarlet Tomato faced one door and activated his laser. A pink ray of light burned a hole in the door. The Scarlet Tomato was about to jump through the hole when he looked back at Larryboy. Suddenly, Larryboy's plunger pushed him through the hole.

Larryboy and Scarlet Tomato burst through the door, falling on the floor on top of each other.

The Scarlet Tomato tried in vain to yank the plunger off his mouth, which soon got filled with the Hush Honey. He soon felt drowsy and frozen. Larryboy pulled the plunger free and got up.

"Why Larryboy? Why did you do it?" Scarlet Tomato asked.

"I had to," Larryboy said, staring at Scarlet Tomato, looking like he did nothing wrong for a second. It was if he kept switching from looking like he was honest and virtuous to being the insane criminal he become.

"But why?"

Larryboy peered down at the Scarlet Tomato. "So I can be the only hero tonight."

"Hero?!" Scarlet Tomato gasped, but that was the last thing he said before the honey took over.

Larryboy stepped over the Scarlet Tomato and looked around. They were in the living room. Suddenly, Larryboy heard somebody scream, "Ca-Caw!" Knowing what was happening, Larryboy ducked and hit the floor as Dark Crow flew over him.

Dark Crow crashed into a table, which broke in half. "Larryboy! This has gone too far!" Dark Crow cried out in his Spanish accent.

"Dark Crow! So you're still left!" Larryboy replied. Saying that, he shot a plunger again, miraculously hitting his target in the eye.

"Larryboy!" Dark Crow yelled, his right eye covered up by the plunger. "Please! Stop this insanity!"

Larryboy turned to face Dark Crow, his eyes looking almost innocent as he said with a curved smile, "But I began to enjoy myself so..."

His face twisting back into madness, he activated his plunger. His plunger groped Dark Crow's eye as it ejected the honey. Dark Crow immediately went limp.

"What happened to you?" Dark Crow whispered as Larryboy removed his plunger from Dark Crow's eye.

Larryboy stood in the silence of the mansion. The only sounds were of a clock ticking. Suddenly, it began to ring, sounding eleven times.

"Eleven already?" Larryboy asked, "Gee, time really does fly when you are having fun. It was a good night after all."

Larryboy looked over the paralyzed Scarlet Tomato and Dark Crow in his living room. He also remembered that Sweet Potato was in the kitchen and Lemon Twist and Hot Tamale were in the dining room. The effects of the honey would wear off eventually, which was why Lemon Twist was able to move and climb up to the dining room, but Larryboy would still have enough time to lock them all up in the closet. Then there would be less superheroes to deal with.

Larryboy walked around the mansion. Hopefully no one in Bumblyburg or in any other town will suspect him. He could just say that superheroes seem to be quitting their jobs, leaving the task of being the hero up to him.

Then Larryboy remembered he forgot someone.

"Archibald?" Larryboy's voice echoed throughout the silent mansion. "Archibald?" Where was he?

Larryboy looked for Archibald all over the messed up mansion. There was a broken table, food was spilled everywhere, there was a hole in a door, but no sign of Archibald.

"Archie! You're the only one left!" Larryboy called, smiling at one of his plungers. After Larryboy looked all over the mansion, he realized there was one place left: the LarryCave.

Larryboy went down to the LarryCave, looking around. It was dark there, and everything was still a mess. Archibald was not there either.

Larryboy looked at one of the computers far away from him, expecting Archibald to be sitting there. Instead he saw someone else. It was a man in dark clothing. His eyes showed pure evil.

"A super villain? How did you get here?!" Larryboy yelled. He shot a plunger at the man, but when the plunger just slammed into the computer hard, cracking the screen. The super villain was fast.

"Come out here! I'm the super hero and I'm going to stop you!" Larryboy called out.

Larryboy then looked to see the criminal in another corner of the room. Larryboy jumped towards him. He saw himself coming closer to the criminal. Just as Larryboy was about to jump on him, he could see the super villain in more detail. He wore dirty dark clothing and his skin looked like he got into a fight earlier. He looked insane.

Larryboy crashed into a glass mirror that the criminal was standing in front of before. As the glass shattered across the floor, Larryboy yelled in anger. The criminal was faster than him.

"Come back here!" Larryboy yelled. He looked around. He saw the super villain in various spots in the cave, his image sometimes blurred but still frigtening. As Larryboy looked around, it seemed like every second the criminal was in a new spot.

Then Larryboy rested his eyes on the parked LarryMobile. The villain's face showed up in the window, taunting him.

"Hey! How did you get inside there?" Larryboy yelled, running up to the LarryMobile. Just as Larryboy got close, the LarryMobile took off, speeding out of the LarryCave.

"Don't steal my LarryMobile! I'm coming after you!" Larryboy yelled, running after the speeding vehicle in vain.

* * *

**Probably not the best place to end this chapter but I had to split this chapter in half.**

**So yay, first chapter of 2014. It might be later than most people wanted, but I was too busy with holidays, mid-terms, and procrastination. I actually wanted to hold on to this chapter and the couple next ones in case I wanted to edit them a little more, but since three weeks went by and I made no changes, I decided it was about time to break my procrastination and post.**

**So yeah, Larryboy totally lost it. It's pretty funny at first but as it goes on, you can tell that this might not end so well.**


End file.
